This invention pertains to a system and method for tracking and shipping products in commerce. This invention also pertains to a system and method for tracking the shipping, delivery and the returning of shipping containers and the products within those containers.
Businesses often deliver products to different stores, warehouses, businesses, homes and the like by trucks. Packages are generally loaded onto a truck, the truck driver is given a list of locations to drive to, and instructions as to what packages are to be delivered at these locations. Such a system has its disadvantages. For example, an entire itinerary must be given to the driver before he commences his trip, along with an entire list of which packages are to be delivered, and where they are to be delivered. The driver must know where, within the truck, the various packages are. There is a limit to the complexity of the tasks that can be given to the driver, or the extent to which the driver's tasks can be modified “on the fly”. Because of this, companies may be under-utilizing their transportation and shipping resources.